Harry Potter y la Piedra del Cálculo
by Jaime Black
Summary: Una total burla a los nombres, lugares y manera de narrar de J. K. Rowling. Escrito encima del libro original, esta es la historia de Harry Potter, un niño huérfano, su tío Junior de una empresa y cómo descubre que es un mago.
1. El niño que Sobrevivió



J. I. GRIJALBA

Harry Potter

y

la piedra del cálculo.

Título original: _Harry Potter and the Gallstone_

Traducción: J. I. Grijalba

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000_

ISBN: 000000000

Depósito legal: 0000000

1ª edición,

_Printed in Chile_

**ÍNDICE**

1

El niño que sobrevivió5

_Para Víctor, a quien no le gustan las historias, _

_para Odette, a quien tampoco le gustaban, _

_y para Mi, que oyó ésta primero._

1

El niño que sobrevivió 

El señor y la señora Petterson, que vivían en el número 254 de New Seminary, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o raro, porque no estaban para tales juntas, y eso que habían sido invitados tres veces a la masonería…

El señor Petterson era el junior de una empresa llamada Forretser, que fabricaba plancha. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Petterson era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos y asus fiestas a las cuales ellos nunca fueron invitados Los Petterson tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Cebadilla, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.

Los Petterson tenían todo lo que querían, debido a que el Señor Petterson era el consentido del jefe, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de que el Señor Petterson usaba peluca y lo de los Potter .

La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Petterson, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Petterson fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Petterson que se pudiera imaginar. Los Petterson se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Cebadilla se juntara con un niño como aquél.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Petterson se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada decía que en Saltadilla, un mal arreciaría… perdón…Los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región, nadie sabría que ocurrirían. El señor Petterson canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más lamisquera para ir al trabajo, y la señora Petterson parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Cebadilla en la silla alta.

Ninguno vio el gran halcón con llamas en la boca y serpientes en la cola que pasaba volando por la ventana.

A las ocho y media, el señor Petterson cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Petterson en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Cebadilla con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Imbécil», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 254.

Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un ciervo con tres ojos estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Petterson no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un ciervo de tres ojos en la esquina de New Seminary, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Petterson parpadeó y contempló al ciervo. Éste le devolvió la mirada con sus tres amenazantes ojos. Mientras el señor Petterson daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al ciervo por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «New Seminary» (no podía ser, los ciervos de tres ojos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos, pero, esperen un segundo ¡Tiene tres ojos!, ¿Cómo puede ser eso?). El señor Petterson meneó la cabeza y alejó al ciervo de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos del jefe que esperaba conseguir aquel día.

Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó al jefe de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Petterson no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula y/o con el pelo reggae. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban esos jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda o corriente política centro-facista-comunista nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Petterson se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa rosa-fucsia! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria o una protesta; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Petterson llegó al aparcamiento de Forretser, pensando nuevamente en su jefe.

El señor Petterson siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su pequeña oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en lo que le pedía el jefe. No vio los halcones nocturnos que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto un halcón nocturno, ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Petterson tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin halcones. Reparó cinco impresoras. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes por el jefe y muchas otras cosas. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando el jefe decidió enviarlo a dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente para comprarle un bollo.

Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha o pancarta. Cuando regresaba con un bollo gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.

—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...

—Sí, su hijo, Harry...

El señor Petterson se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo, podrían ser peligrosos, podrían sacar un cuchillo o algo parecido

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta la oficina de su jefe. Le pidió, por favor, que le prestara el teléfono, el jefe accedió. Cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Henry. O Joel. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Petterson, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana, se ponía a gritar como loca y daba tumbos en el suelo. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...

Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en su jefe, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.

—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Petterson se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa verde amarillenta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, como dicendo "Gracias por golpearme" mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:

—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque El-del-cuyo-nombre-no-debe-ser-nombrado finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los _mummies_ como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!

Y el anciano abrazó y besó al señor Petterson y se alejó.

El señor Petterson se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado y besado un desconocido y era viejo. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _mummie_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación, ni el teatro, ni el comunismo, ni las modas, ni la música, etc.).

Cuando entró en el camino del número 254, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el ciervo de tres ojos que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.

—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Petterson en voz alta.

El ciervo no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa y fría con sus enormes tres ojos. El señor Petterson se preguntó si aquéllos ojos eran normales en un ciervo, pues en su vida había visto a uno. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.

La señora Petterson había tenido un día bueno y normal, a pesar de la redada por drogas que había ido dos horas antes, buscando a un hombre llamado "El gordo". Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora de la Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Cebadilla había aprendido una nueva frase («¡Quiero más panceta!»). El señor Petterson trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Cebadilla, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.

—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy los halcones nocturnos de quien sabe donde salieron han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que los halcones nocturnos habitualmente cazan durante la noche — se escuchó un murmullo de risas detrás del presentador — y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que los halcones nocturnos han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jamie McDonald y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de halcones nocturnos esta noche, Jamie?

—Bueno, Teddy —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo los halcones nocturnos han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Alaska han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de boomerangs danzantes con fuego prendido! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de los Boomerangs Danzantes con Fuego. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.

El señor Petterson se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Boomerangs danzantes con fuego por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Halcones noctrunos volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter…

La señora Petterson entró en el comedor con dos tazas de café con diez cucharadas de azúcar. Aquello no iba bien. (No, no el café, la situación de la hermana de ella) Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta y tosió un par de veces, echando una saliva verdosa, con nerviosismo.

—Eh... Rosalía, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?

Como había esperado, la señora Petterson empezó a gritar como loca, pero luego se tranquilizó. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.

—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?

—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Petterson—. Halcones... boomerangs encendidos... ese extraño limo verde que sale de las paredes de nuestra cocina… y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...

—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Petterson.

—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... _su grupo con su condición especial_.

La señora Petterson bebió su café muy espeso con los labios fruncidos. El señor Petterson se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter» y que él era "El Gordo". No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:

—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Cebadilla, ¿no?

—Eso creo —respondió la señora Petterson al punto de empezar a gritar como loca.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Job, ¿no?

—Harry. Un nombre vulgar, horrible y muy común, si quieres mi opinión.

—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Petterson, con una espantosa sensación como si le hubieran roto tres costillas—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Petterson estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Petterson se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El ciervo de tres ojos todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia New Seminary, como si estuviera esperando algo o como si estuviera muerto.

¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¡Imposible! ¡Él nunca haría algo así como imaginar! ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.

Los Petterson se fueron a la cama. La señora Petterson se quedó dormida rápidamente y empezó a roncar, pero el señor Petterson permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Petterson. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Rosalía pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Rosalía podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...

¡Qué equivocado estaba! ¡Ya viene lo bueno! ¡Compren el merchangdising de Harry Potter y la piedra del cólico en www.hpypiedradelcalculo.tk

El señor Petterson cayó en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de ojos que lo miraban, pero el ciervo de tres ojos que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse, era como si estuviera muerto. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de New Seminary. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos halcones nocturnos volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el ciervo de tres ojos no se movió hasta la medianoche.

Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el ciervo de tres ojos había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. De hecho… ejem … nada, nada. El penacho del ciervo se agitó y sus tres ojos se entornaron.

En New Seminary nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Nunca se había visto un hombre así por que todos eran bajos y ninguno llegaba a superar los 50 años. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de sol. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumb-Le-Dorè.

Albus Dumb-Le-Dorè no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus gafas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, su capa tenía más de mil bolsillos, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al ciervo, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al ciervo pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

—Debería haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior número 714 lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un fósforo de plata (Si encuentran algo mejor que esa comparación avísenme... ¡D'Oh! Una aguja!) Lo "prendió", lo sostuvo alto en el aire y se encendió como si estuviera hecho de madera. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo prendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Super-Apagador 2000 (Solo a 3 con 50), hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron tres alfileres lejanos: los ojos del ciervo que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Petterson con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle, o sea estaba más oscuro que boca de lobo. Dumb-Le-Dorè volvió a guardar el Super-Apagador 2000 dentro del bolsillo de su capa, número 714, y fue hacia el número 254 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del ciervo. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.

—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McFishermanHorizons.

Se volvió para sonreír al ciervo de tres ojos, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo, como la Sra. Petterson, que llevaba gafas de sol cuadrados, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del ciervo. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esperanza. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.

—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un ciervo de tres ojos.

—Usted también estaría raro y pensando en cualquier cosa si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McFishermanHorizons.

—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría no haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí, he llegado a tomar, pisco, ron, gin, whisky, etc.

La profesora McFishermanHorizons resopló celosa.

—Oh, sí, todos estaban de parranda, de acuerdo —dijo con mucha celosidad—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los _mummies_ se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Petterson, que en este momento tenía a un ladrón dentro—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de halcones nocturnos, boomerangs encendidos... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Boomerangs encendidos cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalio Dudley. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común ni cordura.

—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumb-Le-Dorè con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años, salvo el año nuevo y la navidad...

—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McFishermanHorizons—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los _mummies_, intercambia rumores...

Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumb-Le-Dorè, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que El-del-cuyo-nombre-no-debe-ser-nombrado parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _mummies_ lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumb-Le-Dorè?

—Es lo que parece, no ha aparecido un fantasma o algo parecido —dijo Dumb-Le-Dorè—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un capuccino doble con crema?

—¿Un qué?

—Un capuccino doble con crema. Es una clase de bebida de los _mummies_ que me gusta mucho.

—No, muchas gracias —respondió con asco la profesora McFishermanHorizons, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para discutir sobre asquerosa comida_ mummie_—. Como le decía, aunque El-del-cuyo-nombre-no-debe-ser-nombrado se haya ido...

—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted, sin ninguna clase de problema mental, que yo sepa, puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de El-del-cuyo-nombre-no-debe-ser-nombrado... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Huevactancio y para que bailará cha-cha-chá en las reuniones. —La profesora McFishermanHorizons se echó hacia atrás con temor ante las dos cosas, pero Dumb-Le-Dorè, ocupado en destapar dos capuccinos con crema, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «El-del-cuyo-nombre-no-debe-ser-nombrado». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Huevactancio.

—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema, con el nombre de usted… —observó la profesora McFishermanHorizons, entre la exasperación y la admiración ante el extraño nombre de Dumb-Le-Dorè—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que El-del-cuyo-nombre... Oh, bueno, Huevactancio, tenía miedo.

—Me está halagando y ofendiendo a la vez —dijo con calma Dumb-Le-Dorè—. Huevactancio tenía poderes y estampillas de colección que yo nunca tuve.

—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Poppins me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas pantys de lana.

La profesora McFishermanHorizons le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

—Los buitres no son nada comparados con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McFishermanHorizons había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared, además de comprar unas entradas para Deep Purple, pues, ni como ciervo de tres ojos ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumb-Le-Dorè con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumb-Le-Dorè le dijera que era verdad y se lo comprobara con pruebas científicas y filológicas. Dumb-Le-Dorè, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro capuccino con crema y no le respondió.

—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Huevactancio apareció en el valle de Jermenn. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lala y Jainne Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.

Dumb-Le-Dorè inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McFishermanHorizons se quedó boquiabierta.

—Lala y Jainne... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...

Dumb-Le-Dorè se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McFishermanHorizons temblaba cuando continuó.

—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Huevactancio se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.

Dumb-Le-Dorè asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McFishermanHorizons—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató y humilló en su cara... ¿no pudo matar y/o humillar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?

—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas o decir el final del libro aquí mismo y arruinar al autor —dijo Dumb-Le-Dorè—. En realidad, el autor es bello y no voy a decir nada. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McFishermanHorizons sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas y luego por la nariz. Dumb-Le-Dorè resopló (no, no sopló dos veces) mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro, tenía solo hasta el nueve y le faltaba el horario. Pero Dumb-Le-Dorè debía entenderlo, porque lo guardó y dijo:

—Hurley se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo la profesora McFishermanHorizons—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.

—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.

—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 254—. Dumb-Le-Dorè... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta y obesa que nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos, hasta sacarle sangre por las heridas de sus piernas. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!

—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumb-Le-Dorè con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta e inventé un Sudoku.

—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McFishermanHorizons, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumb-Le-Dorè, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta o un Sudoku? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry o un Sudoku! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter o el en el que murió Huevactancio! Escribirán libros sobre Harry, 7 en total,... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre y el autor se volverá la persona más rica de Gran Bretaña.

—Exactamente —dijo Dumb-Le-Dorè, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo o hasta que sus tíos lo echen?

La profesora McFishermanHorizonsl abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumb-Le-Dorè? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara, estúpidamente, que podía tener escondido a Harry, como si fuera un saco de limones.

—Hurley lo traerá.

—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hurley algo tan importante como eso?

—A Hurley, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumb-Le-Dorè.

—No estoy diciendo que su corazón o sus riñones no estén donde deben estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McFishermanHorizons—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado, rompió todos los platos de la cocina el año pasado, deseperado, buscando una galleta. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada lancha cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La lancha era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto y cinco veces más gordo que un hombre normal. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello castaño, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos ¿musculosos? sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.

—Hurley —dijo aliviado y mirando esxtrañado la lancha Dumb-Le-Dorè—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa lancha?

—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumb-Le-Dorè —contestó apresurádamente y mirando hacia ambos lados el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Cerio Negro (¡Ojo!) me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.

—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

—Hubo unos _mummies_ que me vieron volando por ahí con la lancha, pero dije: ¡Jo, jo, jo, Feliz Navidad! y parecieron calmarse. En cuanto al niño, no tuve problemas, la casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los _mummies_ comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre el Bing Beng cuando tocaba las doce.

Dumb-Le-Dorè y la profesora McFishermanHorizons se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como una carita feliz.

—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McFishermanHorizons.

—Sí —respondió Dumb-Le-Dorè—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre, lamentáblemente, no tendrá novio hasta quinto año, seguramente..

—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumb-Le-Dorè?

—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un mapa perfecto de la quinta etapa del Syphon Filter 3. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hurley, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumb-Le-Dorè se volvió hacia la casa de los Petterson.

—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hurley.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McFishermanHorizons—. ¡Vas a despertar a los _mummies_!

—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hurley, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo, me mordió... Lala y Jainne muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con _mummies_...

—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hurley, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McFishermanHorizons, tomando un brazo de Hurley(Aproximádamente un octavo del mismo), mientras Dumb-Le-Dorè pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su bolsillo número 545, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto, como esperando que estallara en llamas o algo parecido. Los hombros de Hurley se estremecieron, provocando que el viento se moviera un poco alrededor de ellos. La profesora McFishermanHorizons parpadeó furiosamente, aplastando una mosca que se había posado en sus ojos. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumb-Le-Dorè irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado, como si no hubira pagado la cuenta.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumb-Le-Dorè—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

—Ajá —respondió Hurley con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Cerio. Buenas noches, profesora McFishermanHorizons, profesor Dumb-Le-Dorè.

Hurley se secó las lágrimas con un ventilador, se subió a la lancha y le dio una patada al motor para ponerlo en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche, gritando "Jo, jo, jo".

—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McFishermanHorizons —dijo Dumb-Le-Dorè, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McFishermanHorizons se sonó la nariz ruidoamente como toda respuesta.

Dumb-Le-Dorè se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Súper Apagador 2000. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que New Seminary se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un ciervo de tres ojos que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 254.

—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta(como en ésa película) y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció (¡Whoa!).

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de New Seminary. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta china. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Petterson, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de whisky. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Cebadilla. No podía saber tampoco(no es adivino) que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que sobrevivió!».


	2. ¿Qué me pasa?

2

¿Qué me pasa? 

Habían pasado aproximadamente tresmilseiscientascincuentaytres lunas desde el día en que los Petterson se despertaron para sacar las botellas de whisky y botar un cadáver al río y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero New Seminary no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba los coches de los dueños de cas, iluminaba las joyas mal enterradas por los piratas y que nadie se había molestado en desenterrar, iluminaba el número 254 de latón sobre la puerta de los Petterson y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Petterson había oído las ominosas (¿?) noticias sobre los halcones nocturnos, una noche de hacía ochentaysietemilseiscientossetentaydos horas. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Cincomillonesdoscientossesentamiltrescientosveinte horas antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, con la cual los Petterson se divertían mucho, y también de un cerdo chillón pequeño (Cebadilla), pero Cebadilla Petterson ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria (Pobre tío, debió haber quedado muerto después de ser montado por Cebadilla, ahora sería un tiomuerto... jajajaja... ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Mejor me callo), jugando con su padre en el computador, besado y abrazado por su madre que en ese momento mostraba una mueca de asco vomitivo... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Rosalía se había despertado y su voz chillona, junto con sus gritos histéricos y saltos desesperados, eran el primer ruido del día.

—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.

—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito(¡UY!). Había una lancha cuadrimotor que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente(obvio, voló en una, pero no tiene taaanta memoria, ni yo).

Su tía volvió a la puerta.

—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber la muy intrusa.

—Casi —respondió Harry.

—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles la grasa frita en pan frito. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Cebby (Cebadilla).

Harry gimió (UUUUUY).

—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira de Carrie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Nada, nada...

El cumpleaños de Cebadilla... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una cucaracha mutante de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las cucarachas mutantes de otro universo, porque la pocilga que había debajo de las escaleras mecánicas estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía y a veces también iba al baño.

Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Cebadilla. Parecía que éste había conseguido el computador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor, la bicicleta de carreras y la temporada en video completa de Monty Python Flying Circus. La razón exacta por la que Cebadilla podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Cebadilla estaba muy ceboso, obeso y gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Cebadilla era Harry, que era como se llamaba en el gimnasio al que iba los sábados, además de Harry Potter pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry y Harry Potter eran muy rápidos.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura pocilga bajo una escalera mecánica, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Cebadilla (Ew), y su primo era veinticuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo azul y ojos de color amarillo brillante. Llevaba gafas cuadradas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva marca Scotch Brite™, consecuencia de todas las veces que Cebadilla le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de una carita feliz. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Rosalía era cómo se la había hecho.

—Con el cuchillo con el que el asesino que mató a tus padres a sangre fría con un ritual satánico —había dicho—. Y no hagas más preguntas tontas.

«No hagas más preguntas tontas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Petterson.

Tío Veneno entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta a la grasa frita en pan frito.

—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.

Una vez por semana, tío Veneno miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte y un tinte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado y teñido más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados y el pelo volvía del lacónico negro teñido al azul fuerte que tanto le gustaba.

Harry estaba friendo los caracoles cuando Cebadilla llegó a la cocina con su madre. Cebadilla se parecía mucho a tío Veneno. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul ¿patito?, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Rosalía decía a menudo que Cebadilla parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Cebadilla parecía una ballena con peluca.

Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con caracoles, pan y grasa frita, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Cebadilla contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció(WOW).

—Quinientoscincuentayocho —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.

—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Squeak. Mira, está debajo de este enooorme de mamá y papá.

—Muy bien, Quinientoscincuentaynueve entonces —dijo Cebadilla, poniéndose rojo.

Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Cebadilla, comenzó a comerse el apio que había escondido bajo su plato, lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.

Tía Rosalía también sintió el peligro (una especie de temblor que remeció algunos cristales), porque dijo rápidamente:

—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, mi gordurita? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?

Cebadilla pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él, era lento. Por último, dijo lentamente.

—Entonces tendré quinientos… y quinientos y…

—Quinientos sesenta y uno, dulzura —dijo tía Rosalía.

—Oh —Cebadilla se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla, la cual crujió y se astilló, y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.

Tío Veneno rió entre dientes, mostrando su lengua viperina.

—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre(Ja, ja pensar que en todos estos años no ha pasado de ser junior y nunca recibe lo que merece, ni aunque trabaje más que chino castor). ¡Bravo, Cebadilla! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo, y luego limpiándose la mano en su chaqueta.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Rosalía fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Veneno miraban a Cebadilla, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora(¿?), el submarino con control remoto, cuarenta juegos nuevos para el ordenador (entre los que se cuenta "Doom", "Counter Strike", "Los Sims", y otras cosas anacrónicas) y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de uranio, cuando tía Rosalía volvió, enfadada, dando slatos de ira y gritando, pero preocupada a la vez.

—Malas noticias, Veneno —dijo—. La señora Acigamyoson se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza dando un último grito en dirección a Harry.

La boca de Cebadilla se abrió con horror (y dando horror, era horrible ver ahí dentro), pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Cebadilla, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Acigamyoson, una anciana loca y desquiciada que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a consultorio público y la señora Acigamyoson le hacía mirar las fotos de todos las iguanas gigantes que había tenido.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Rosalía, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Acigamyoson, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a _Mostery_, _Chucky, el Señor LonchNess y Herbert_.

—Podemos llamar a Squeak —sugirió tío Veneno.

—No seas tonto, Veneno, ella quiere matar al chico con la mafia irlandesa.

Los Petterson hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un aqueroso marciano mutante.

—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Romualda?

—Está de vacaciones en Antofagasta —respondió enfadada tía Rosalía.

—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría Doom en el ordenador de Cebadilla.

Tía Rosalía lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un langostino agrio con limón y cáscara.

—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.

—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry con tono casi inocentón, pero no le escucharon.

—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al restaurant —dijo en voz baja tía Rosalía—... y dejarlo en el coche, encerrado con las ventanas cerradas y sellado al vacío...

—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...

Cebadilla comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara en 180 grados y gritaba hasta romper los vidrios, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

—Mi pequeñito Cebadilla no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.

—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Cebadilla entre fingidos gritos que desrozaban jarrones—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Rosalía en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Cebadilla, Allan Dantonniontan, entró con su madre. Allan era un chico flacucho, comparado con Cebadilla, con cara de serpiente. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Cebadilla les pegaba. Cebadilla suspendió su fingido estridente grito de inmediato.

Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su mala suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Petterson, junto con Allan y Cebadilla, camino del restaurant por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Veneno se llevó aparte a Harry.

—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su tomate grande y rojo a la cara de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, como hacer que un vidrio desparezca o hablar con serpientes, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta el 2018.

—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...

Pero tío Veneno no le creía. Nadie lo hacía, que penita.

El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Petterson que él no las causaba.

En una ocasión, tía Rosalía, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió un cuchillo de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape con espuma de afeitar, exceptuando el fletillo, perdón, flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz con forma de cara feliz». Cebadilla se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada, sus gafas remendadas y su mal pase de fútbol. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la pocilga bajo la escalera mecánica durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo, claro no era ma..., perdón.

Otra vez, tía Rosalia (todo ella) había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un dedal a un dedo, pero no a Harry. Tía Rosalía creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.

Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del matadero de cerdos de la cuadra. El grupo de Cebadilla lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea que olía a pezuñas y hocicos de cerdo. Los Petterson recibieron una carta amenazadora del director del matadero, diciéndoles que si ese niño andaba trepando por los techos del matdero otra vez a todos los iba a utilizar como jamón en la producción del mes siguiente. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Veneno a través de la puerta cerrada de la pocilga bajo la esclaera mecánica) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta del matadero. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto (qué iluso).

Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Cebadilla y Allan si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su pocilga bajo la escalera mecánica, o en el salón de la señora Acigamyoson, con su olor a consultorio público.

Mientras conducía, tío Veneno se quejaba a tía Rosalía. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el gobierno socialista imperante en un tercio del mundo, Harry, el robo que le hacen a los ladrones como él y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los lanchistas.

—... haciendo ruido como locos esos tipejos —dijo, mientras un auto con una lancha atrás los adelantaba.

—Tuve un sueño sobre una lancha —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.

Tío Veneno casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo, provocándole un golpe en la mitad de su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:

—¡LAS LANCHAS NO VUELAN!

Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha asesina con bigotes.

Cebadilla y Allan se rieron disimuladamente.

—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño, duh.

Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Peetterson aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía y la leche en polvo, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado o una voz secreta que le hablara en clases y que le dijera que incendiara todo. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas, como esa.

Era un sábado muy soleado y el restaurant estaba repleto de familias. Los Petterson se acercaron a la entrada del restaurant, donde un mâitre francés con esmoquin estaba parado, esperandolos. En cuanto se acercaron, el mâitre los llevó adentro y antes de ponerlos en una mesa, les dio la bienvenida.

— _Bonjour madame, bonjour messieur et bonjour enfants. Bienvenu á "Le Doré Truffe" Vous ici...?_

Rápidamente el Tío Veneno habló un patético francés cacharreado:

— _Nous _somos_ les_ Petterson. _Nous avez una _reservación.

— _¡Ah! ¡Les Pettersons! Per ici, sil vous plait._

— _Gratsie _—dijo estúpidamente el Tío Veneno.

Los sentaron en una mesa con doble mantel en el que había cinco asientos, el mâitre le acomodó la silla a todos, incluso a Harry, que era la primera vez que se sentía bien atendido. Luego, el señor Petterson pidió el menú y pidió al mâitre el menú de cumpleaños para Cebadilla y Allan, el menú Ejecutivo para el Señor y Señora Petterson y el plato más barato para Harry.

Fue el mejor almuerzo que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tenía cuidado de no intrometerse en la conversación de los Dursley o con Cebadilla o Alan. El mâitre se les acercó y les dio a todos una entrada compuesta por jamón y ensaladas. Comieron, y cuando Cebadilla tuvo una rabieta porque su entrada tenía demasiada verdura, tío Vernon la dio una bofetada y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar la entrada de Cebadilla.

Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.

Después de comer la entrada, el mâitre retiró los platos y trajo en poco tiempo la segunda entrada. En cuanto se acercó con la bandeja con los platos, el mâitre anunció con su voz afrancesada:

— _Le Grosse Crevette très frais._

Y entregó a cada uno un plato con cinco langostinos rígidos por los hielos que los cubrían, pero que estaban vivos. El limón decorativo terminaba el espeluznante plato, era verdaderamente horrible, el los langostinos miraban fijamente a cada uno con sus ojos diminutos de marciano y sus antenas que parecían controlar la mente. El Señor y la Señora Petterson empezaron a comer rápidamente ante la asqueada mirada de Cebadilla. De repente, Cebadilla vió que uno se movió y dándole el plato a el Tío Veneno, le dijo:

—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.

Tío Veneno pinchó uno con un tenedor, pero el langostino no se movió.

—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Cebadilla.

Tío Vernon golpeó con el cuchillo, pero el animal siguió dormitando.

—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Cebadilla. Se paró de la mesa, arrastrando los pies, diciendo que iba al baño.

Harry miró su plato y miró intensamente al langostino. Si él hubiera estado allí encima, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento (o siendo comido), siempre con la misma gente, salvo la de gente estúpida clavándole su tenedor o cuchillo todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una pocilga bajo la esclaera mecánica donde la única visitante era tía Rosalía, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, salvo Harry, para buscar a Cebadilla. Harry seguía mirando fijamente el plato.

De pronto, el langostino estiró sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.

Guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo al langostino y también le guiñó un ojo(Chick).

El langostino torció la cabeza hacia tío Veneno y Cebadilla, que había sido encontrado y estaba recibiendo una reprimenda, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:

—Me pasa esto constantemente.

—Lo sé —murmuró Harry, aunque no estaba seguro de que el langostino pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.

El langostino asintió vigorosamente.

—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry.

El langostino levantó la cola hacia el menú que estaba encima de la mesa. Harry miró con curiosidad.

«Todos nuestros mariscos y langostinos son Chilenos.»

—¿Era bonito aquello?

El langostino volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó en la letra chica en lo más bajo del menú: «Los langostinos son enviados apenas nacen hacia acá y son criados en nuestra fuente personal».

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Chile?

Mientras el langostino negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.

—¡CEBADILLA! ¡SEÑOR PETTERSON! ¡VENGAN A VER AL LANGOSTINO! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

Cebadilla se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.

—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo pulido del restaurant. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Allan y Cebadilla estaban inclinados cerca del plato lleno de hielo, langostinos y limón, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.

Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el hielo y el limón que encerraban a los langostinos había desaparecido. Los langostinos se había parado rápidamente y en aquel momento se agarrraban de las narices de Allan y Cebadilla, sacándoles sangre. Las personas que estaban en el restaurant gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.

Mientras los langostinos le cortaban la nariz a Cebadilla, el langostino con quien había estado hablando se le acercó, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y crujiente decía:

—Chile, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.

El mâitre se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.

—_Mais... et le galce?_ —repetía—. _Où est le glace._

El director del restaurant en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Rosalía, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Allan y Cebadilla no dejaban de quejarse por sus narices cortadas. Por lo que Harry había visto, los langostinos no habían hecho más que un tirón, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Veneno con sus narices compuestas, Cebadilla les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna (IDIOTA), mientras Allan juraba que había intentado estrangularlo(MÁS AÚN). Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Allan se calmó y pudo decir:

—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?

Tío Veneno esperó hasta que Allan se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.

—Ve... pocilga bajo la escalera mecánica... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Rosalía tuvo que servirle una copa de whisky con leche.

Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su pocilga bajo la esclaera mecánica oscura, deseando tener un reloj y salir de ahí. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Petterson estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pobeshitooo.

Había vivido con los Petterson casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un asesinato por parte de un psicópata. No podía recordar haber estado con el psicópata cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su pocilga bajom la esclaera mecánica, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz rosa y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. Aquello debía de ser el asesino, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz rosa. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.

Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Petterson eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero verse con rojo lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Rosalía y Cebadilla Después de preguntarle con ira de Lucifer si conocía al hombre, tía Rosalía se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de magenta, también lo había saludado alegremente en un ¿obús?. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color calipso, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer (¡Whoaaaa!) en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.

En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Cebadilla odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Cebadilla, slavo El Padrino.


End file.
